


Who we are

by Just_Another_Fanaddict



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Fanaddict/pseuds/Just_Another_Fanaddict
Summary: post 3x16, Ava just discovered that she's a clone and doesn't take the news very well. Sara wants her to know that she's more than that and definitely not fake.





	Who we are

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I found what I supposed is an old fanfiction. I was looking for some papers and I found this, I don't even remember writing it. Not the first time it happens lol. I decided to post it as a one shot. I don't usually do one shot and it wasn't probably meant to be one but I have no intention to write more.

Ava was sitting on her bed, her mind clouded by everything she'd learnt today. So she wasn't human. She would need time to let it sink in. Probably the rest of her life. Will she grow old? Will her life end only if she's killed? She couldn't answer any of those questions. Did she want the answers? She couldn't tell. Hell she couldn't even tell what she wanted. Well in fact she did; she wanted to be erased as easily as she'd been created. What was the point to live this life anyway.

A knock on the door took her out of her reflexions. Ava knew who it was. She also knew it was pointless to move, Sara would unlock the door herself. And she did.

"What are you doing here?" Ava asked without the slightest hint of emotion in her voice. "I want to be alone."

"I figured, but I want to talk to you. And what do you think I'd choose between what _you_ want and what _I_ want?" Sara smirked.

Sara. In all her glory. For a moment Ava forgot about the messy situation. Only her could do that.

"You selfish woman." Ava laughed slightly.

Her laugh, as small as it was, was encouraging and Sara took it as a permission to get closer.

"As if you didn't know."

"So what do you want to talk about?" But she knew. Of course she knew.

"You. Being a clone."

"You shouldn't have bothered coming, there's nothing to talk about. Literaly nothing since I'm nothing but a program."

"That's not true. You are not such thing. I told you earlier, you're real. I swear to God if you tell me that what we had wasn't real I'll kick your ass harder than it is possible." Slowly she reached for Ava's hand. "Clone or not you feel things. More importantly, because I'm a selfish woman, you make me feel."

Her words were reassuring. Sara always knew how to do that with her.

"Still, I'm a program." Ava lowered her head, unable to face Sara. She wasn't as optimistic.

"Oh please, I told you you're wonderful, but you're not that perfect." Sara teased her and bumped her shoulder gently." I mean okay you're beautiful and delicate and fierce and bossy but you're like always hungry and you spend at least three hours in the bathroom everyday. Who would program that?"

"Shut up." Ava's smile was back "I'm not who I thought I was. What I thought I was. Don't deny that."

"Look, we don't know what happened before Rip brought you here but what we do know is what happened after. This was not manifactured. Your memories were fake but not the one you created after you arrived."

"Maybe but it doesn't change the fact that I'm a clone Sara. I'm not sure I'll ever look at myself in the mirror again."

"It's okay if you don't want to, I look at you for you." Her voice was so soft it made Ava's eyes shut. "Ava I'm here because I don't want you to forget about us."

"You broke up with me, there is no more us."

"But you wrote me that note. We both know there was something real. So stop pretending you're not." She put a lock behind Ava's ear. With every small intimate touches she wanted Ava to feel better. Ava clearly appreciated the contact.

"So you found it."

"For some unknown reasons, this is my spot now since we broke up." Sara admited. "So it didn't take me too long. Now that I think about it, the spot can only be reserved for clones."

"Clones?" Ava raised an eyebrow. "Or a special one?"

"I have a weakness for the director of the Time Bureau. The others can stay in 2213."

"So what? You're saying that you want me to sleep in your bed?"

Sara didn't answer right away. She hadn't think about how it sounded.

"Well I wouldn't mind." She shrugged.

"You should have thought about it before pushing me away." Ava hated herself for talking about it when Sara came here to comfort her.

"I wanted to give you the chance to be with someone better. You know me, I've done things in my life I hate myself for. I have so much blood on my hands. I even have innocent blood on my hands. A murdered like me don't deserve to be happy like I was with you."

"Will you ever stop this nonsense?" Ava rolled her eyes and Sara realized how much she'd missed that.

"This is how I feel."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any less stupid." Ava drawn Sara towards her, making her fall on the bed. She laughed when a small cry of surprise escaped Sara's lips. Only a few people had ever heard that sound. It wasn't Ava's first time though.

The complicity they had before the break up was one of the things she cherished the most. She'd never imagined such a bound could exist with someone. But then again, she was a clone and clones are not supposed to have bounds with people.  
That bound had been broken, yet right now it felt stronger than ever.

After their laugh died they just lied there, looking in each other's eyes. It could have been weird given the situation, after all they were exes now. It wasn't. Sara even reduced the distance between them. They were just inches apart now.

"You know we could make a deal." Sara whispered and Ava could swear she had seen her eyes drop on her lips for a second.

"A deal?"

"You know how I feel about myself. The messiest mess of all time. And you, you have a whole new perspective of yourself. So I was thinking, maybe I'll have you if you have me." Again she said it in a whisper.

"Wait, it took you to learn I'm a clone to want us to get back together? To want me?"

"No, it took me to learn that you have your own messy past too. I know how horrible that sounds but it makes me feel better to know that you have problems too."

"No I get it."

"So can I be your human? Do you want to be my clone?" Sara approached her head even further, her mouth aiming for Ava's. But she didn't kiss her, it was Ava's decision.

"Don't put it like that." The words barely escaped her mouth.

Sara put some distance then because she knew Ava. She knew her girl. She knew what closed eyes and shaky breath meant. In a second she was on top of Ava. Ava wasn't surprised by such a behavior from Sara. She wasn't suprised by Sara's specific grin, the one which was saying a lot.

Sara once again approached her mouth slowly. But she didn't kiss her, she just brushed her lips with her own teasingly and each time Ava tried to capture them with her own they moved away. Ava was getting impatient and Sara loved it.

"Say it and I'll give you what you want." Sara breathed in her ear which made Ava's heart race even more.

"Say what?"

"You are my girlfriend. My girlfriend with a spot reserved in my bed."

"Oh definitely Captain."  

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, my one and I suppose only one shot. But I created a twitter account recently and maybe you could send me some ideas to work on it :) I never done this because I don't want you to be 'hey I'd love to read something in which this or this happens' but desappointed with the result in the end. But maybe I should try one day.
> 
> So don't hesitate to send me your ideas ;) but still, don't be too harsh.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Unreal_But_True


End file.
